1000 & One Card
by Soyashi
Summary: Crossover de Yu-gi-oh Gx avec Aladdin de Disney à ma sauce! Y aura normalement quelques personnages des autres Yu-gi-oh aussi mais, sûrement très peu. Comme j'ai dit, c'est "à ma sauce" donc, il aura quelques petits changements, comme il pourrait en avoir des GROS! Pour le couple... ça peut finir en Yaoi, comme ça pourrait finir en hétéro... aheum x'3 Bref lisez, ça sera mieux x'D
Et voilà ! Sur un coup de tête et une idée qui m'a littéralement sauté à la gueule sans prévenir, je me lance dans un crossover de Yu-Gi-Oh avec Aladdin de Disney !

Le premier chapitre est surtout une grosse introduction donc, quelques changements, pas non plus grands choses d'énormes pour le moment. Mais, je me rattraperais dans le second chapitre, no soucis !  
(Je vais même me défouler dans le deuxième chapitre à vrai dire sûrement x'DDDD)

* * *

 _ **« Playlist -**_

Premier Paragraphe :

* Jungle wa itsumo Hale nochi Guu - Love Tropicana

* "Soleil" (French Version) – [TBK] Cover

Second et Dernier Paragraphe :

* Le rouge et le noir, Côme - La gloire à mes genoux

* Kawai Eri - Almateria

* * *

 **Premier Sablier :  Dans la nuit d'Arabie... Un Voleur espère**

 _Loin dans l'immensité dorée, perdue au milieu des milliers de grains de sable du profond désert, s'étendait majestueusement une des plus grandes cités d'Orient. Agrabah, de son nom, était une impressionnante cité et ce, sur de nombreux points. De l'extérieur, on ne pouvait voir que d'énormes remparts l'entourant, tenant en son centre, le reste de la cité dissimulés aux regards du monde extérieur. Seuls, dépassant par leur hauteur encore plus surélevés que les murs de la cité, on apercevait les tours luxuriantes du palais royal._

 _En dehors de la cité, l'air était lourd, humide et la nature impitoyable, on aurait pu ainsi croire que la vie dans les rues était plus agréable... pourtant, il en était tout autre. Une fois entré dans la somptueuse cité, on se rendait vite compte qu'il n'en était rien. Les différences sociales se creusaient de façon violente, à un tel point, que les riches se complaisaient dans leur luxure, tandis que les pauvres survivaient au jour le jour dans les rues avec les maigres moyens en leur possession. Les marchands semblaient être les seuls à tirer leur épingle de ce cercle vicieux, du mieux qu'il pouvait en vendant leurs marchandises... chaque jour plus chères que la veille, creusant d'avantage l'écart entre la noblesse et les personnes du peuple._

 _D'ailleurs, en parlant des marchands... aujourd'hui, c'était jour de marché ! Les ruelles et autres chemins, pouvant accueillir un stand, étaient pleines à craquer. Les citoyens, qui possédaient encore assez d'argent pour se payer les marchandises hors de prix, notamment la nourriture, se bousculaient et se disputaient différents mets à certains endroits. A d'autres lieux, où le prix était si élevé -soit disant car ''aliments de qualité supérieur''- étaient plutôt désertés et les passants jetaient des regards hésitants... quelques personnes, ayant encore une bonne bourse et durable, se risquaient encore à acheter sur ces stands en particulier. Les marchands, quant à eux, semblaient opulents et en conséquence, n'étaient pas soucieux de vendre ou pas, en ce jour de grand soleil. Bien abrités sous leurs échoppes, ils observaient d'un air presque moqueur et hautain les pauvres gens de la cité..._

 _Justement, au dessus d'un de ces stands, sur la partie constituant le toit, un jeune garçon se trouvait accroupi et guettait les alentours d'un œil prudent. Le garçon devait avoir environ une quinzaine d'années tout juste. Il avait des cheveux châtains, remontant en piques vers l'arrière de la tête, laissant retombé une mèche de chaque côté de son visage avec une frange indisciplinée, et possédait un étrange dégradé dans les marron-orangé sur le haut de son crâne. Il était vêtu d'un simple petit veston rouge, ouvert au niveau de son buste, laissant à la vue de tous son torse finement musclé mais, pas trop, juste assez pour avoir de belles formes où il fallait. Pour le bas, il portait un pantalon blanc cassé, presque beige, large au niveau des genoux, qui venait se resserrer au niveau de sa hanche à l'aide d'un bout de tissu, enroulé plusieurs fois de couleur ocre faisant office de ceinture, et de ses chevilles, lui laissant un large liberté de mouvement. S'il n'avait pas été si sales et un peu maigre par rapport à sa constitution... il aurait pu plaire à nombres de filles. Quoique même avec ses défauts dû à la pauvreté, il avait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. En fait, le vrai défaut qu'il ne pourrait jamais changé, malgré toute sa volonté, restait justement son statut dans la société._

 _De la seule et unique poche intérieure de sa fine veste qu'il possédait, il sortit une carte et bientôt une étrange boule poil marron avec des pattes vertes et des pupilles jaunâtres, munie d'ailes blanches en sortit pour se mettre à voleter à ses côtés._

 _De ses prunelles chocolat aux reflets couleur miel, il observa la créature descendre et se glissait silencieusement à l'arrière de l'échoppe en quelques battement d'ailes. L'animal s'approcha ensuite, tout aussi lentement des étalages et attrapa une pomme. Toutefois, il se fit repérer par le marchand, furieux, qui s'écria alors :_

 **« Sale bête ! Repose ça de suite ! »**

 _La créature fit mine de l'écouter et commença à reposer la dite pomme. Pendant ce temps là, le jeune homme brun se pencha vers le bas du stand dans le sens opposé et récupéra trois pommes, dans le dos de l'homme, avant de remonter sur le toit, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. L'homme bourru, captant un mouvement dans son dos, se retourna mais, ne vit personne. Perplexe, il se redirigea son regard vers l'étrange voleur, qui avait tenté de lui voler son fruit et se figea sur place. Écarquillant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec l'adolescent, penché cette fois-ci sur le stock arrière de la boutique et tête à l'envers, ainsi que son compagnon ailé. L'un avait une pastèque et une baguette de pain dans ses bras tandis que le second tenait encore une pomme... qu'il n'avait finalement pas reposé, comme l'avait cru le commerçant. Voyant qu'ils étaient repérés, le garçon lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents, fier de son coup avant de remonter vers le haut suivit de la créature volante, tout ceci sous le visage rouge et fumant de rage du vendeur._

\- Bien joué Hane Kuriboh **(*)** ! Aujourd'hui, on aura droit à un festin !

 _S'exclama gaiement le voleur, une fois son corps de nouveau dans le bon sens, à son ami. Le dénommé Hane lui répondit avec un joyeux « Kuri » pour approuver les dires du châtain puis, ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus à cet endroit... ce serait dangereux dans le cas contraire._

 _L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et voulut les poursuivre, hors il vit que les voleurs étaient déjà loin à plusieurs stands du sien, sautant gaiement de toit en toit. Le marchand, excédé, hurla sa frustration puis, s'empressa d'alerter les gardes, qui s'élancèrent tout de suite à la poursuite de cet intrépide, et aussi sûrement inconscient, criminel._

 **« VAURIEN! TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !»**

« **BRIGAND ! TU NE T'ÉCHAPPERAS PAS! »**

 _Par la suite, s'enchaîna une longue course poursuite pimenté par de nombreux obstacles, des plus simples au plus étranges, comme un cracheur de feu par exemple. Bien entendu, malgré tout les efforts de la bande d'idiots, comme il aimait bien les appeler, il réussit tout de même à leur échapper d'un dernier coup de maître ! Il récupéra un tapis et glissant littéralement dans les airs dessus avec, il fût vite hors de portée de ses poursuivants. Il ne manqua pas de voir la chute des gardes, du coin de l'œil derrière lui, qui n'avaient pas pu stopper leur course et avaient joliment atterri dans une charrette transportant du fumier. A cette vue des plus épiques, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire franchement avec son cher ami._

 _Il atterrit enfin un peu plus loin dans une ruelle, après quelques secondes de chute libre amortie par le tapis. Il sortit leur butin... qui se résumait à présent à une maigre baguette, vu qu'ils avaient perdus le reste en chemin. Tirant une grimace, il murmura alors d'une voix désolé :_

\- Désolé Hane... dire qu'on devait se faire un festin...

 _La créature comprit que l'adolescent s'en voulait et culpabilisait, il s'approcha alors et lui tapota de sa main le haut de sa chevelure puis, lâcha un petit cri compatissant, comme pour tenter de lui remonter le moral et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Ensuite, il sépara en deux parts égales, le seule repas qu'ils auraient de la journée, et tendit l'un des morceaux à Hane, qui le prit sans rechigner._

 _Du côté du brun, celui-ci s'apprêtait à croquer dans le bout de pain, quand il croisa le regard de deux enfants au coin de la ruelle. Prostrés dans la pénombre, il se perdit dans leurs regards avides... des gamins probablement affamés, qui regardaient avec insistance et envie non dissimulée, le morceau de pain qu'il avait en main. Déglutissant, il jugea le pour et le contre puis, se résigna... il était décidément irrécupérable et surtout trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il soupira. Avec un doux sourire, il se leva et s'approcha doucement de la petite fille et du petit garçon. Méfiants, ils regardèrent le met offert qu'on leur tendait avec perplexité. Hane Kuriboh, qui assistait la scène, ne comptait, quand à lui, pas céder sa nourriture et croqua férocement dans le morceau pour montrer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait bien trop faim pour ça ! Pourtant, alors qu'il allait croquer une nouvelle fois dans le pain, il croisa le regard des enfants. Sentant la culpabilité l'envahir, il céda à son tour. Il s'avança lui aussi et tendit le morceau... même s'il le faisait clairement moins volontiers que son ami humain. Le sus-nommé prit la parole et d'un ton tendre, il dit :_

\- Allez y. C'est pour vous. Régalez vous.  
 _  
A peine ces mots prononcés, ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Il prirent brusquement les deux morceaux, avant de commencer à le dévorer avec férocité, des larmes de joie coulant le long de leurs joues. Fier de sa bonne action, le voleur s'assit un peu plus loin contre le mur et tenta de restreindre les plaintes de son estomac. Son compagnon ailé vint juste après le rejoindre et se posa sur le sommet de son crâne... malgré sa réticence, il semblait satisfait lui aussi de sa bonne action... de plus, quelques minutes après, les enfants vinrent les remercier et il eut droit à une caresse particulièrement appréciable et un sourire adorable de la petite fille. Oui, Hane avait encore faim mais, son cœur était comblé._

* * *

 _Le soleil entamait déjà sa descente pour laisser place à la nuit, quand un immense cortège fit son apparition aux abords de la cité et pénétra en son sein sans la moindre discrétion. Bien au contraire, l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais richement vêtu à la tête du groupe, indéniablement un prince, sur sa étalon d'un blanc presque aveuglant et orné de bijoux en or massif, ainsi que de joyaux, suivi de près par une escorte transportant de nombreux présents, tout aussi clinquant que sa majesté, en tant qu'offrande à la princesse et au sultan, ne se priva pas le moins du monde de se pavaner dans les ruelles pauvres de la capitale, regardant de haut les misérables peuplant celles-ci avec une expression de profond dédain._

 _L'adolescent et sa créature regardaient en retrait la scène et grincèrent tout deux des dents à cette vue. Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent de dégoût alors que ses sourcils vinrent s'arquer d'agacement... il avait beau admirer et rêver de toutes ces richesses, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir les personnes arrogantes dans son genre. Le jeune garçon aurait pu rester où il était, sans se faire remarquer pour éviter des ennuis supplémentaires... pourtant, un événement changea ses plans._

 _Les enfants, qu'ils venaient précédemment d'aider, se retrouvèrent sur la route du Prince Manjoume , comme il s'était nommé un peu plus tôt avec orgueil, et il s'apprêtait à leur donner un coup de fouet sans aucune pitié quand le châtain se mit entre eux. Il bloqua le fouet, qui s'enroula sur son bras puis, d'un geste net et vif, il arracha l'arme des mains du cavalier et le lui balança en plein visage, tout en lui rétorquant qu'il manquait cruellement de délicatesse pour un prince. Hélas, après cet acte, il fût repoussé avec violence par un coup de pied dans une flaque de boue. Hane Kuriboh, qui était non loin, se fit aussi éclaboussé au passage. Tout le monde se mit alors à rire, le trouvant ridicule et misérable mais, alors que le prince disparaissait presque derrière la porte du palais, ne perdant rien de sa répartie, le voleur lança d'un air moqueur :_

\- Hey ! Regarde Hane ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir un cheval avec deux arrière-trains !

 _Le prince, outrée se retourna et lui lança sur un ton venimeux et un profond mépris plaqué sur son visage :_

\- Et toi, regarde toi. Tu n'es qu'un vaurien, un malfrat. Tu es né en vaurien et tu mourras comme tel.

 _La mâchoire serrée, les yeux emplis de colère, le voleur se releva pour courir vers cet horrible individu et lui faire comprendre sa pensée à coup de poing... malheureusement trop tard. Le noble avait déjà tourné les talons, pénétrant dans la cour royale et les immenses portes se refermèrent devant le garçon, qui martela frustré celles-ci complètement hors de lui. Un filet de sang glissa le long de sa lèvre qu'il venait de se mordre puis, il se mit dos à la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Hane vint vers lui et se frotta contre sa joue pour lui apporter du réconfort tandis que le châtain mirait de ses pupilles le soleil couchant à l'horizon... non, il n'était pas ce qu'on disait et même s'il l'était, ce n'était pas par choix. Et ce n'était pas cet idiot qui lui ferait croire le contraire. Il valait mieux que ça, il valait mieux qu'eux... et ça, il le savait mieux que quiconque pour assister quotidiennement aux agissement de ces pourris jusqu'à la moelle._

 _Sur ce, il finit par rentrer chez lui en compagnie de la boule de poil volante. Enfin « chez lui »... c'était vite dit, vu l'habitation de fortune dont il s'agissait mais bon... c'était mieux que rien et après tout, il avait une vue imprenable sur le palais qui brillaient plus que jamais._

 _Ouvrant à peine, le grand bout de tissu rongé par l'âge et poussiéreux lui servant de rideau, il s'assit sur le rebord de l'ouverture, laissant une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide à plusieurs mètres de hauteur au dessus du sol, il mira de ses prunelles la demeure royale d'un air rêveur._

\- Tu verras Hane... un jour, on sera riche, on s'offrira un palais et on manquera plus jamais de rien.

 _Il vit son ami acquiescer avant de se diriger vers la carte qu'il venait de ressortir et de disparaître dedans. A cet instant, la carte vierge afficha une illustration identique au petit monstre. Il s'agissait en fait d'un monstre de duel, comme on les nommait. C'était un jeu de cartes assez célèbre et prisé chez les nobles, un peu moins pour le bas peuple qui ne pouvait se permettre de dépenser de l'argent dans autre chose que pour les besoins du quotidien. Pour sa part, il avait trouvé la carte dans une poubelle quand il était jeune. Elle semblait avoir été jeté car, faible et inutile et il avait eu l'impression qu'elle l'appelait. Et c'était bien la vérité car, à peine, l'avait-il touché que le monstre de l'illustration prit vie et apparût sous ses yeux médusés. Abandonné, seul et misérable comme lui, il était rapidement devenu meilleurs amis. Il avait aussi réalisé avec l'âge qu'il était le seul à pouvoir matérialisé une créature de duel dans la réalité. Ainsi, s'était-il posé pleins de questions avant de se résigner et de se dire que chez les nobles, ça devait être courant... qu'il n'était en définitive qu'un gamin ordinaire. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, même encore aujourd'hui, c'était que ce pouvoir était très rare, qu'il pouvait même être dangereux et que si on apprenait qu'il le possédait, il pouvait tout autant améliorer sa situation ou à l'inverse, avoir des ennuis. Les nobles paieraient des millions en or pour un spécimen si intéressant que lui._

 _Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres après que Hane soit rentré dans la carte, se perdant quelques instants dans ses souvenirs. Il jeta un regard chaleureux à la carte avant de la ranger à sa place originel. Le silence régnait à présent dans la capitale... un silence à la fois apaisant et oppressant. Il laissa échapper un bâillement, jeta un regard vers le palais et finit par tirer un peu le rideau. Il récupéra ensuite un drap et un autre coussin en mauvais état qui traînaient dans la pièce puis, s'installa dans le coin le plus chaud et le moins humide qu'il trouva. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le pays de Morphée dans un léger mais, paisible sommeil emplie de rêves d'espoir._

* * *

 **(*) Nom japonais de « Kuriboh Ailé »**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré que ce ne soit qu'un amuse-gueule avant l'entrée principale, hu hu ~

Du coup, je n'ai pu introduire que Judai, comme vous l'aurez certainement reconnu, même si je ne l'ai pas encore nommé (oui, c'est voulu, vu qu'il se présente à personne pour le moment dans l'histoire et que personne ne l'appelle par son prénom) en tant qu'Aladdin, Hane Kuriboh qui remplace Abou et Jun qui se retrouve encore une fois avec le rôle de l'arrogant suprême... désolé Jun, je t'aime bien au fond, tu sais x'3

 **Jun :** MENSONGE !

* **l'ignore totalement***

Par la suite, je ferais sûrement une liste des rôles pour que ce soit plus clair pour vous ^^ **  
**Dans le prochain chapitre, la plupart des personnages devraient faire leur apparition et les hostilités commenceront... et pas seulement celles que vous pensez déjà, hé hé :3

 ***sourire énigmatique***

Du coup, rendez-vous pour la suite et → J'aime les reviews donc, postez en une ! Pour une review posté, un Kuriboh ailé heureux =D


End file.
